John Walters
|death_date = |birth_place = Framingham, Massachusetts |death_place = |resides = |billed = Framingham, Massachusetts |trainer = Killer Kowalski |debut = 2001 |retired = }} John Stagikas (July 31, 1979) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "Hurricane" John Walters and in Lucha Libre USA as RJ Brewer, the kayfabe son of Arizona Governor Jan Brewer. Early life Stagikas attended Framingham High School, where he was a wide receiver on the football team and graduated in 1997. He then attended Assumption College in Worcester, where he played football for a further two years as a wide receiver until his career was ended by an operation to remove a cyst from his neck in his junior year. Stagikas graduated in 2001 with a degree in Communications. Career While in college, Stagikas harbored dreams of becoming a professional wrestler. After his neck surgery forced an end to his football career, Stagikas sent applications to several wrestling schools, but the only trainer to reply to him was Killer Kowalski, the trainer of wrestlers such as Triple H and Chyna. Stagikas joined the school run by Kowalski in Malden on January 27, 2001, and trained under Kowalski for five months. After debuting in mid-2001, with his singles debut coming in August 2001, Stagikas began wrestling on the Bostonian independent circuit, adopting the name "John Walters" five months later as a tribute to Kowalski (whose real first name translates to "Walter" in English). He later prefixed his name with "Hurricane" at the suggestion of a college roommate. Wrestling for promotions such as the World Wrestling Alliance for the meagre sum of $25, Stagikas supplemented his income by working as a waiter and bartender at an Applebee's restaurant in Hudson. Stagikas worked for promotions throughout New England, most prominently Chaotic Wrestling. Chaotic Wrestling (2001–2006) Walters joined Chaotic Wrestling, based in his home state of Massachusetts, soon after debuting, and received supplementary training from Mike Hollow, a former trainer under Kowalski who had become the head trainer of the Chaotic Training Center. On September 7, 2001 in Lawrence, Walters defeated Slyk Wagner Brown in a match for the CW Television Championship. He lost the title to CW Light Heavyweight Champion Dukes Dalton in Lowell on February 16, 2002 in a title unification match. In the course of his Television Championship reign, Walters formed a tag team known as 12 Pack with "Good Time" Vince Vicallo. The tag team partners were the epitome of a personality clash, as Walters had the wrestling gimmick of being a straight-laced, well-conditioned athlete, while Vicallo was known as a beer-drinking "party animal". On December 14, 2001 in Lawrence, 12 Pack defeated Edward G. Xtasy and Aaron Stevens for the CW Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Adam Booker and Frankie Armadillo on July 13, 2002 in Lawrence after Vicallo began drinking during the match - "prematurely celebrating" - and an incensed Walters hit him with a beer can, causing him to bleed and costing 12 Pack the match. The former teammates then feuded for several months. With two title reigns to his name, Walters challenged for the CW Championship at "Summer Chaos" on August 16, 2002 in Methuen and defeated Aaron Stevens for the title, thus becoming the second ever Chaotic Wrestling Triple Crown winner. Following a successful ladder match title defence against Vicallo, he began a lengthy feud with the first ever Triple Crown winner, "The Latin Fury" Luis Ortiz. Walters lost the belt to Ortiz on April 5, 2003 in Methuen, but regained it from Billy Kryptonite on January 16, 2004 in a "loser leaves Chaotic Wrestling" match. His second reign ended on March 13 of that year when he lost to Arch Kincaid. Walters was a regular performer in Chaotic Wrestling until leaving the promotion in January 2006. Walters later returned to Chaotic Wrestling for one night in 2008 to wrestle Bryan Logan for the Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Title. Logan won the contest but it was very even paced and was said to be an amazing match. Walters was inducted into the Chaotic Wrestling Hall of Fame in February 2009. The same night, he defeated current champion Chase Del Monte. Walters always receives an amazing reaction from the fans when he competes for Chaotic Wrestling. Eastern Wrestling Alliance (2002–2003) Walters wrestled for the Maine-based Eastern Wrestling Alliance in both Maine and Massachusetts, and on December 20, 2002 in Southbridge, Massachusetts he defeated Adam Hastey for the EWA New England Heavyweight Championship. In the course of his reign, Walters received a shot at the EWA Heavyweight Championship on January 31, 2003 in Southbridge, MA. where he defeated Adam Booker for the title. Walters' dual title reign lasted until February 22, 2003, when he was stripped of both titles for no-showing the event. East Coast Wrestling Association (2003–2005) After two years spent working on the New England independent circuit, Walters relocated to New Jersey for three months in order to work for larger promotions, such as the East Coast Wrestling Association in Delaware. After winning a six-man qualifying bout on February 28, 2003, Walters took part in the eighth annual ECWA Super 8 Tournament on April 3, 2003. He defeated Nicho El Millonario in the first round of the tournament, but lost to Austin Aries in the semi-finals. On May 1, 2004 in Wilmington, Delaware, Walters challenged "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels, who had won the ECWA Heavyweight Championship in the Super 8 Tournament semi-finals. Walters won a four-way match which also included Aries and Mike Kruel to become the new ECWA Heavyweight Champion. His reign lasted nine months, before he lost the title to Scotty Charisma in a five-way match on February 12, 2005 in Newark, Delaware. Walters returned several years later to face Aden Chambers in a steel cage match for the ECWA title. Chambers retained when Prince Nana cost Walters the match. Ring of Honor (2003–2005, 2006) Following the formation of Ring of Honor in early 2002, Stagikas sent a videotape of his work to the owners of ROH, but did not hear from them. After he met ROH ring announcer Gary Michael Cappetta at a Chaotic Wrestling show, Stagikas sent his résumé to ROH once more, and was contacted by booker Gabe Sapolsky in May 2003. John Walters debuted in ROH on May 31, 2003 as a face, wrestling against Andy Anderson at Do Or Die. Walters entered the 2003 Field of Honor event, but was eliminated by Matt Stryker. He then began feuding with Xavier, facing him for the first time on September 20 at Glory By Honor II, and defeating him decisively on December 27 at Final Battle 2003 in a hardcore "fight without honor". On February 14, 2004 Walters entered a one-night tournament for the ROH Pure Championship, but was eliminated by CM Punk in the opening round. In mid-2004, he began a feud with Generation Next, a stable of young wrestlers with no respect for tradition. At Generation Next on May 22, 2004, Walters teamed with Jimmy Rave and the Briscoe Brothers to face Generation Next in an eight-man tag match. Generation Next won the forty minute bout after stable leader Alex Shelley forced Walters to submit with the Border City Stretch. Walters won the ROH Pure Championship from Doug Williams on August 28, and turned heel on December 26 of that year by siding with Prince Nana's Embassy stable at Final Battle 2004 after Nana offered him a large bribe. After losing the Pure Championship to Jay Lethal on March 5, 2005, Walters left ROH in order to heal from several nagging injuries. Walters returned to Ring of Honor for one match on November 3, 2006 in Braintree, Massachusetts, competing in a losing effort to Nigel McGuinness. Big Time Wrestling Stagikas is a 2 time Big Time Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. He is managed by the father of John Cena, John Cena SR, also known as Johnny Fabulous. He has had many high-profile matches while working for Big Time Wrestling. He has wrestled 2 Cold Scorpio, Tatanka, Diamond Dallas Page, Justin Credible and Spike Dudley. He defeated Jay Lethal for the Title, then lost it to Scorpio. He regained the title from Scorpio in Danbury, CT. In March 2009, Stagikas lost the title to Justin Credible in a match attended by 1100 people at the Webster Town Hall in Webster, MA. Ric Flair was special guest referee for this contest. Overseas Experience John has wrestled in several countries as well. He had done two tours of Japan, competing for Tatsumi Fujinami's Muga World Pro Wrestling. He has also travelled to England and Germany where he was worked for 4fw, LPW, All Star Wrestling, Premier Promotions and WXW in Germany. World Wrestling Entertainment During his time at Assumption, John submitted a video resume for a spot in the original season of Tough Enough. The video, produced by good friend Justin Rozzero, earned him a spot in the competition. John made it to the final cut, but did not make the final group as officials felt he had too much experience. He can briefly be seen in the first episode of the Tough Enough season. After then-WWE employee Tom Prichard held a training seminar at Chaotic Wrestling in 2003, Stagikas began working sporadically for World Wrestling Entertainment as a jobber, facing Ohio Valley Wrestling mainstay Aaron Stevens in his first match for the company in April 2003. Stagikas was heavily rumored to be signed to a WWE contract but it never happened. During his time working for WWE, he wrestled such names as Hardcore Holly, Hurricane Helms, Rosey, Team Angle, Chris Masters, Mortis, The FBI, as well as participating in a number of backstage skits. Stagikas wrestled numerous dark matches for WWE, with his most prominent appearance being a loss to The Big Show on the episode of SmackDown! preceding WrestleMania XX. At the event itself, on March 14, 2004 at Madison Square Garden, he accompanied The Undertaker to the ring while dressed as a black-clad druid and wielding a flaming torch. In a recent interview, Stagikas said he developed a friendship with Chris Benoit and was very saddened by the tragic events that took place. Benoit approached Walters after one of his dark matches and told him how impressed he was with his work. Stagikas said Benoit was always very helpful and eager to help the new wrestlers, but was saddened and frustrated at the tragic events in the double murder suicide. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hurricane DDT'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack flipped sideways into an implant DDT) **''Lung Blower'' (Double knee backbreaker, sometimes while applying a straight jacket) **Sharpshooter **Super inverted powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Airplane spin **Backpack stunner **German suplex **Gory neckbreaker **Inverted DDT **Moonsault **Shooting star press **Sitout facebuster **Slingshot into a sunset flip powerbomb **Superkick **Surfboard **Wheelbarrow bulldog *'Nicknames' **'"Hurricane"' *'Managers' **Prince Nana **Johnny Fabulous **Talia Madison *'Teams and stables' :*12 Pack with Vince Vicallo (as John Walters) :*Purists with Tony Mamaluke (as John Walters) :*The Embassy with Abyss, Alex Shelley, Angel Williams, Daizee Haze, Diablo Santiago, eXceSs 69, Fast Eddie, Jade Chung, Jimmy Rave, Josh Daniels, Matt Sydal, Mike Kruel, Oman Tortuga, Petey Williams, Prince Nana, Puma, Ricky Morton, Sal Rinauro, Spanky, Vanessa Harding and Xavier (as John Walters) :*The Right with John Revell, Lizzy Valentine and Petey Williams (as RJ Brewer) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Time Wrestling (Massachusetts)' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Vince Vicallo **CW Television Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern Wrestling Alliance' **EWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EWA New England Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Superstars' **Chris Candido Memorial J-Cup Tournament (2010) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 time) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CageMatch.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com *TV.com profile *Bodyslamming profile *Chaotic Wrestling profile *Metrocast profile Category:American wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Eastern Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:ROH Pure Champions Category:1979 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni